An expanded functionality is being considered for the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (i.e., 3GPP) that decides the technical specification of public wireless communication networks (see for example, 3GPP TR 33.812 V9.2.0 (2010-06)).
Using such an expanded functionality, known as “Machine to Machine Equipment,” it will become possible to flexibly use information showing what services can be utilized. Such information may be referred to as a Machine Communication Identity Module (MCIM), which is one example of contact authentication information. As an example, a system may download an MCIM from a network.